


movie night

by seungjinies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Piss kink, Watersports, banginho, degrading, first time doing it, fuckboy chan lowkey, minchan, pee drinking, yeah theres not much else to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjinies/pseuds/seungjinies
Summary: chan invited minho over for what was supposed to be just a sweet and casual time, that was until he began pissing on him just a time after getting drunk.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is a really old writing so as you imagine the writing is horrid so apologises for that!

chan was laying slouched down on the couch, scrolling through his phone while slightly rubbing himself.

he wasnt horny, but just enjoyed the feeling. of course, who didnt?

he'd probably end up masturbating anyways.

he seen that minho had posted a new selfie on instagram and he grinned, he was always so gorgeous.. but the only thing is, he was with jisung.

so, he had to comment about it.

@cb97_ ; are you still with him?

then, he waited for a response.

@min785 ;  @cb97_ not anymore lol

@cb97_ ; nice, check dms

which, he had dmed him asking if he wanted to hang out today.

@min785 ; i would love to! yes, where would you like to hang out at?

@cb97_ ; my place? for now? ;)

and with that, minho replied with he's getting ready now. so, now the older boy was quite excited.

he stood up and went upstairs, cleaning himself up a bit. he didn't wanna look like an absolute hobo ㅡ last time he did, the entire night he was called it for a week after. not very nice.

he went back downstairs and waited for minho to knock at the door, which he only had to wait about another seven minutes for that.

chan opened up the door to see minho standing there, a smile across his face. "minho!" he was then pulled into a hug, he chuckled a bit. "hey, chanie. its been a minute."

he moved away from the door so he could walk in, "it has been, ive missed you." he closed the door.

"its a friday evening and im bored. wanna get drunk and watch tv?" chan asked straight up, "you know i dont drink."

he rolled his eyes, "fine. how about we watch tv and i get drunk?" he laughed, receiving a nod from him. "why not? ill set up your tv, we can watch the news." minho smirked.

"you ass. we're not watching the news."

the good vibes that were always surrounding them was amazing, even if they went weeks without talking they naturally always just picked up where they left off. chan loved it.

he was currently deciding between whiskey or a mudslide, which the mudslide seemed much better right now.

he poured some of it into a cup and went back into the living room, seeing minho setting up the tv. "lets watch a movie. like, orphan or something." the older plopped down onto the couch.

"you've watched that four times already." he sat beside him, "oh well. i like it. plus, you've never watched it." chan then grabbed the remote.

"if you insist."

chan grinned while putting it on, taking a big gulp of his drink. minho looked over, batting an eye. "chill out. you're going to be wasted before the movie even starts."

he licked his lips, taking another drink until there was no more in the cup. the way it burned as it went down his throat was quite a good feeling. "im going to get some more. do you need anything?"

the younger shook his head "no thank you." he smiled and then paid attention to the movie, curious as to what its all about anyways.

shortly chan came back and started watching it aswell, shifting closer to minho.

he had finished yet another cup of it, and was starting to feel a bit 'woozy.' minho noticed and laughed, "are you seriously going to get another one? how good are those things?"

"its chocolate milk. and alcohol. as you can imagine, pretty good." chan kissed his cheek before getting one last cup, this time just finishing it in the kitchen.

min was now blushing and covering his face, focusing on the tv. but, after so long into the movie he grabbed out his phone and started checking it.

chan raised his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes. "its an intriguing movie." the younger then commented, "it is. kind of sad though."

he nodded, and after about thirty minutes of talking and watching the movie, he noticed chan squirming a bit.

he tried sitting upward, slouched, with his hand over his stomach but kept squirming. "are you okay?" he had to ask, a bit confused.

"i-im fine." he licked his lips, holding his crotch. "if you have to pee, you can always go?"

well, he was drunk and his mind was only centered on peeing right now. so what does he do?

he stands up, pulling down his pants. "chan! not here!" the younger warned but he noticed it was a tad too late.

"come on baby, enjoy my hot stream of piss." he grabbed the others hair, pulling him down and then he shut off the tv.

minho was confused, this definitely wouldn't be what he was expecting tonight.

"open your mouth baby, im sure it tastes so good." he stroked his cock, aiming his piss right into his mouth that was now open. "good boy.. like my piss?"

he wasnt actually drinking it, more like letting it go into his mouth and then seep out. he couldn't actually get himself to swallow it.

"my cute piss slut.." he started aiming it more towards his body, now wetting his shirt. "so good, chanie."

he began to stop now, but smirked while looking down at the soaked boy. "like my piss? like having it in your mouth and you being covered with it?" chan degraded, gripping his slightly wet hair.

"you didn't swallow any of it, did you?" he asked, disappointed. "i can't do th-" "shh, open." he grabbed his dick, pushing it towards minhos mouth.

he forced his cock into the youngers mouth, thrusting bad and fourth a bit while groaning. "oh fuck." he bit his lip, letting out more piss, straight into minhos mouth.

the warm and salty substance hit the back of his throat and his tongue, "swallow it." he demanded, making him gag. "swallow all of it." he let out more, now filling his mouth.

he placed a hand over his mouth, making sure he had no choice but to swallow.

minho gagged, shaking his head and trying to spit it out. "its not that bad." he rolled his eyes, which lit up when he realised the younger had swallowed it all.

he coughed and leaned down, almost looking as if he would puke. "such a good piss whore for me, huh?" he continued stroking himself, moaning as he did so.

"i cant wait to use you from now on..my pretty piss whore."

minho loved the degrading but unfortunately was fighting the urge to throw up.

he had to admit, he did like it and how.. weirdly hot it was, but it was not good for drinking. not at all.


End file.
